


Natasha Romanov Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-11-21 00:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Natasha Romanov Imagines





	1. Chapter 1

Summery: (Y/N) is tricked into a trap by Loki and the Avengers have to deal with a very tiny black widow.

Requested by @jchona

 

“(Y/N) look out!” Natasha called and you rolled out of the way, only to be shut in a room with Loki.

 

“Well hello, how fun it will be to play with you.” Loki teased and cocked his head. “I was hoping for one of the others but I guess you’ll do.”

 

“Bite me.” You huffed and glared at Loki who chuckled and pointed his staff at you, trapping you in a green mass.

 

“No, but I believe you’ll be able to put a few of them out of commission, if we make you bite size.” He chuckled and a green flash filled the room and you collapsed seeing the window explode as you blacked out.

*******************************************************

 

“Is that Iron Man?” Cap asked and everyone turned to look over at the building they’d been fighting to enter.

 

“What’s he holding?” Natasha asked and everyone readied themselves. 

“So, we had a little accident.” Tony called as he landed among the heroes.

 

“WWEEEE!” The thing in his arms screeched. “Again!”

 

“Did you steal a baby?” Thor asked and frowned at Tony who rolled his eyes. “This is not the correct way to acquire a child.”

 

“No, it’s (Y/N). Loki shrank her.” Tony sighed and handed you to Cap’ who bounced and cooed you.

 

“We can turn her, back right?” Natasha asked as she bent down to look at you.

 

“We should be able to if we can capture Loki.” Thor sighed as the group headed home.

*********************************************************

Everyone was woken to the sound of delighted squeaks; each squeak was jarred as if whatever was making the noise was bumping into something. When the entire avengers team shot out of their rooms they found Pepper chasing after you as you slid around the halls and down the stairs on Steve’s shield.

 

“Well you can’t blame her for being active she is a Black Widow.” Natasha sighed and everyone glanced from her to you who had somehow gotten into the elevator and had Thor’s cape running after you.

 

“I knew she liked the cape.” He chuckled.

 

“You lot can save the planet every week but you can’t catch a child!” Pepper huffed as she tried to find you.

 

“Pretty robots!” The cry came and everyone rushed down stairs to find you playing with a robot hand.

 

“We still have to catch Loki.” Clint pointed out.

 

“Can we go get juice?” you asked, pulling at Steve’s joggers until he bent down to you. “I really like juice.”

 

“Sure, we can find some juice.” Steve muttered.

 

 

“If you don’t need me I could run some tests and see if there’s an alternative way to turn (Y/N) back.” Bruce offered and they nodded.

 

“I’ll team up with Clint and try to find word about where Loki could be.” Natasha offered and Clint agreed as he headed upstairs to get dressed.

 

“Well I guess we’re looking for Loki to.” Tony glanced at Thor who was chuckling at you as you tried to lift Mjolnir and gave up, deciding to sit on it instead.

 

“I like (Y/N) like this, she is sweet, makes a nice change from how grumpy she normally is.” Thor chuckled as Steve picked you up and let you sit on his shoulders.

*****************************************************************************

“I like strawberry.” You hummed as you held Steve’s hand and looked up at the pictures on the juice bar.

 

“Strawberry’s nice.” He nodded in agreement, having already been told each flavour of juice that you liked on the walk over. “So, are you going to get strawberry?” He asked and you shook your head.

 

“I don’t know.” You mumbled and peered over the counter to the back.

 

“Well we’ll need to head back soon so why don’t you try and decide.” Steve muttered and smiled at the cashier.

 

When you arrived back home the team was waiting to update Steve and all found the sight of Steve carrying all the juices’ you picked while you carried the receipt, hilarious.

 

“She couldn’t make up her mind.” Steve sighed.

 

“Aw, well she seems happy now.” Natasha chuckled as she scooped you up and sat you next to her, handing you once of the juices’ and let you snuggle into her side ad you sipped noisily through the straw.


	2. Chapter 2

Young!Avenger living in the Avengers building Headcannons

  * Hulk understanding that you are smaller so he’s super gentle when he’s near you
  * Black Widow pushing you hard because you’re young
  * Natasha being super sweet and helping you clean up after a tough fight
  * Natasha telling you she’s proud
  * Tony having to tell you what Steve is saying and visa-versa because of the age gap in the speech patterns you use
  * Hanging off Bucky’s arm
  * Bucky silently staring as if you’re not bothering him
  * Trapping Scott under glass cups
  * Scott getting revenge by shrinking your things
  * Sam teaching you to fly
  * Sam encouraging when you mess up flying and don’t want to try again
  * Pepper telling you off like she tells off Tony
  * Seeing what you can throw through Vision
  * Tony letting you build random stuff with Bruce
  * Tony covering for you when said stuff goes wrong
  * Sassing F.R.I.D.A.Y
  * Poking Vision (He may not be real you have to check!)
  * Testing  Mjölnir
  * Testing different way to lift  Mjölnir
  * Insisting that you have to do a prank every Lokisday (Saturday)
  * Getting Thor to tell Loki about your pranks
  * Using Cap’s shield as a skateboard / snowboard
  * Trying to beat Clint at archery
  * Listening to Wanda talk about her home and old life
  * Wanda protecting you
  * Trying to make Bucky jump (You’ll do it one day)
  * Steve taking care of you when you get sick
  * Tony finding the best tutors for you
  * Not being allowed off the Avengers property alone
  * Testing equipment
  * Breaking things accidentally with said equipment
  * Reminding everyone what you can defend yourself




	3. Chapter 3

“Excuse me.” Tony muttered when he spotted the last person he wanted to be in the Avengers building waiting for him.

 

“I am sorry to do this to you but… we can’t look after her anymore.” The woman hissed, seeming frantic enough to draw the Avengers attention and they all slowly filed towards the door.

“I understand but she has… nowhere else to go, I can find her somewhere new but you’ll have to wait a while.” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose when she scoffed and glanced at Natasha.

 

 

“Anything to keep her away from that.” She spat and left, not seeing how Tony caught Natasha before she could argue back.

 

“What is she talking about?” She demanded. “Who has nowhere to go?”

 

“nothing it doesn’t matter.” He snapped and hurried off.

 

He should have known better than to hide something from a her. She found where he was hiding his secret and met him there when he went to talk with the woman again.

 

“You shouldn’t have come.” He warned and she rolled her eyes, motioning for him to lead the way.

 

“Arachne?” Tony called and the woman hurried into the hall, pursing her lips when she saw Natasha stood behind him.

 

“Uncle Tony!” A delighted squeal bounced around the large entrance room and short girl with a tangle of red hair collided with Tony.

 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been to see you in a while.” He muttered as he crouched down.

 

“Its ok I saw you fighting the Hulk on the news.” You smiled when he chuckled and your eyes finally travelled to the woman who was stood awkwardly.

 

“Arachne, go and make yourself a sandwich.” The woman snapped and you hurried off, doing as you were told while the woman turned to glare at the two people who darkened her doorway.

 

“You brought her here?” The woman hissed. “After all your attempts to keep her away from those horrors you bring her here!”

 

“I have paid you to look after her, you said you can’t look after her anymore so I’m going to take her to live with the Avengers, Miss Potts will oversee her education.” Tony explained and she seemed to relax.

 

“Well at least she won’t be learning savageness.” She sighed reluctantly.

They moved into the kitchen where you had made several sandwiches, setting one in front of each adult before getting your own and climbing onto a chair. 

“She looks familiar.” Natasha muttered once you started to clean up the mess you’d made and took everyone’s plates to the kitchen.

 

“I need to explain some things to you.” Tony admitted and smiled when you glanced at Natasha.

*************************************************************************

“Hello Arachne.” Pepper smiled and embraced you in a big hug, taking your hand as she went to show you around. 

“You said we needed to talk.” Natasha asked as she waited for Tony to explain. “Just come out and say it don’t wait around.”

 

“She is… a clone of… you, shield worked on several like her with different…” He trailed off when she shook her head and stormed off, slumping against the wall as her fingers drummed on the table.

 

“…and this is the living room.” Pepper finished and you hurried around, running up the steps and peaking over the edge of the balcony.

 

“I guess he finally told you.” She asked Natasha who was watching you carefully.

 

“Yeah, I didn’t expect it to be honest.” She sighed and smiled when you started to shyly head over to them.

 

“I know who you are, Uncle Tony says you’re like a special kind of Mommy and you’re a superhero.” You told Natasha who looked terrified for a moment before giving you an even wider smile. 

“Would you like to go with Natasha to get some toys?” Pepper offered when she spotted the longing look in her friend’s eyes.

 

“Yes please.” You whispered and Natasha grinned.

“I’ll introduce you to the other Avengers at dinner time.” She offered as you took her hand and followed her to the huge garage of cars.


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re late.” Natasha barked at you as you arrived for the usual meeting. You should have been training alongside Peter and a few other younger Avengers but had gotten caught up.  
“Sorry.” You sighed out bitterly that made her eyebrows raise.  
“If you’re late on a mission you could get your team killed.” She snapped and was surprised when you started sobbing. “I’m sorry, but that is a scenario that could happen.”  
“It’s not that Nat. How do you put your personal life out of the way?” You asked and she crossed her arms. You were the most level headed of her students.  
“What happened?” She asked firmly as a few of the other Avengers joined the room to see how training was going.  
“My boyfriend cheated on me.” You admitted quietly. “I feel like kicking his ass.”  
“Oh no. We’ll kill him together.” Natasha assured you as Wanda rushed over to comfort you and the other Avengers started muttering about what was happening.


End file.
